assassins and thieves
by cXrASSASSIN13
Summary: Two people are sent to destroy the ninja, one with a dark past and one who is wanted in every country. Will they succeed or will they turn against the master of darkness and magic? Will they learn to...trust? FIND OUT NOW! p.s. half credit goes to ICE PRINCESS ZanexOC and ColexOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey people of Mars! Its ASSASIN here to bring you a new story! I'm doing this with one of my other friend, ice princess! At least, I call her that! Sorry, crazy's not gonna Be in this one. Anyway, enjoy!

Shea stood up, poised and ready to fight. Her snow white bangs and blue eyes stood out in the dimly lit metal room of prince Williams castle. This tiny room is where Shea trains as a master theif and bodyguard to prince William. Even though the room has nothing in it, looks can be decieving as the room suddenly changes setting from a tiny metal room, to a vast field with a tiny farmhouse in the middle.  
Before Shea begins, she goes through her little ritual. Tying up her brown hair, making sure her braclet is in place and her nike's are all laced up.

Once shea is up and ready, she begins her course. First, through the fields and up to the farmhouse. Once there, she inspects each and every entrance to make sure theres no alarms or if anything is unlocked. Once determined that there is an alarm but a free entrance under the deck, Shea plots her next move.

'I should probably go on the free entrance under the deck. That way, I wont set off an alarm and it will be a good escape.' Shea thought to herself. She quickly slide under the deck and slipped inside the open window. Once inside the 'house' Shea quickly rushes up the stairs. On the top floor, Shea presses a button on her braclet and the circlet quickly transforms into her trusty golden fan. She quietly creeps up the stairs and is met with an elderly man, pointing a rifle at her face. She quickly flicks her wrist and the fan chops off the guys head. She rushes past, and her fan turns back into a braclet and latches onto her wrist.

"Sorry, dude." She says, as she slips into the door at the end of the hall. She surveyss the room, looking for any place where something can be rifles through the desks and drawers. Not finding what she was looking for, she turns to look in the closet. She looks through the shirts and ties and finds her main objective. The black briefcase that lies directly between two leather shoes. She pulls it out and sets it on her lap. She opens it and inside are blueprints to a surbian missile that is being made by instructersInc. She pulls it out and flees the room. She dashes Down the stairs and climbs through the window.

*beep* *beep* *beep!*

'Oh, sugar! I forgot about the alarms!' Shea thought to herself as police sirens wailed in the distance. She runs down the trail as far as she can go, before she sees the flashing lights 15 feet away. Shea dives into the field and starts to run. Once she is sure that she is hidden well enough, she waits. Soon, the seen shifts and its back to the tiny metal room.

"Great, Shea! New record!" William yells over the intercom.

"Really?! Great!" Shea exclaims and does a little happy dance.

"Ok, now come down on to the throne room! I want you to meet some friends!" William says.

"Ok..." Shea walks out of the room and down the hallway toward a gigantic, dark room. Once Shea's eyes adjusted, she could clearly see paintings of forests and castles. Lying in the center, were three massive thrones. William sat leiserly in the center one, looking bored and drinking a bag of blood. Yes blood. William, master of shadows, prince of the dark realm is a vampire.

"There you are! Come on now!" William exclaims, wiping the blood off his mouth. Shea walks up to him and bows.

"We're friends, Shea! You can quit doing that!" William says and pulls her into his lap.

"But that offer still stands on becomeing my princess." William whispers in her ear. Shea laughs and punches his arm.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm cut out for a princess. Now, who are these friends of yours?"

William hesitates before saying, "I want to expand my kingdom. Do do so, I must conquer everything in my way. Yes, I have an army but I need more. So I called my friends, Kyle and Ryder, to help me out with our new plan. They are going to be our allies until we exceed in overtaking anything and everything. Then, we're going to split off and rule two different parts. Now, here's something you need to know. Ryder is an assassin. She is the master of nature and uses that anyway she wants to. She has every trick up her sleeve and will kill you without a second thought. Kyle is phsyco. He seems all well and cool until you get on his bad side. He tortures people for a living and experiments on them too. He is master of magic. Be very careful of both of them and get on their good side, ok?"

Shea nods her head and soon, a stout man waddles into the room.

"Your majesty, the guests are here." He says and bows.

"Send them in." William commands and wraps his arms around Shea.

"Yes, right away." And the man waddles back.

few minutes earlier. Ryder's p.o.v.

I'm standing in the blandest castle imaginable.

"Why are we here again?" I ask. Anika, in tiger form, growls at Kyle.

Kyle turns to me and sighs. "I told you, my love. We are here to side with prince William and take over the world. Ob and make sure that shape shifter doesn't ruin anything!"

"I don't love you." I snarl at him. "And Anika wont ruin anything! She likes to show off, so she'll be proper.

"Ok ok! Anyway, lets go through the rundown again. William, master of shadow's, vampire and prince. Don't get on his bad side. Shea, master of stars and a well trained theif. She is wanted in almost every country, just like you. She's no threat unless she gets angry, then she is unable to control her powers and will probably accidentally kill everyone. So don't get her angry, k? And try not to kill anyone!" Kyle says, exasperatly.

"Hey, it was painful for me too, but the guard was looking at me!" I defend myself. Kyle opens his mouth to argue, but the fat man comes back.

"Williams ready for you." He says.

"Ok coming." Kyle says. "Are you ready?"

"Nope. One sec." I straighten out my white Italy soccer warm-up, tie back my flaming red hair, and adjust my swirl necklace. Anika pads over to me and nudges my foot. Of course, my nike's are untied again.

"Thanks Anika!" I say and bend ddown to tie my shoe.

"Ok and also, give her this." Kyle holds out a reddish golden phoenix.

"Where did you get that?" I ask.

"Eh. Made it out of stone and gave it a soul." Kyle responds nonchelantly.

"Of course you did." I take the phoenix and set it on my growls at the phoenix.

"Hey, don't get snippy! Its not mine, its going to be Shea's!" I say and scratch between her ears. She purrs and suddenly turns into a kopuchin monkey. She climbs on my other arm and holds onto my neck.

"Ok, ready."I exclaim and walk into the throne room.

Inside, I see Shea, sitting on the princes lap. She had snow white bangs, brown hair, blue eyes, blue sweatshirt and black sweatpants. She also had a bracelet thingy strapped to her wrist with a ruby placed right in the center. And she was the person I had to be friends with. Cool!

"Welcome Ryder! Welcome Kyle!" William announces, spreading his arms wide. Anika squeeks at him.

"Oh, and welcome Anika! The one, and only shape shifter!" Anika squeeks again, and settles down on my shoulder.

"Oh, Shea. The phoenix is for you." I say lazily, and throw the phoenix up in the air, where it soars towards Shea.

"Really? That's awesome! Thanks, Ryder!" Shea exclaims as the phoenix settles down on her arm.

"Now, on to buisness. I expect Kyle told you about our arrangement." Willaim says.

"Yup. Take over the world and junk." I say, examining my fingernails. (Just painted them green, with little trees on them.)

"Yes! Between your skills as the best assassinin THE WORLD, and Shea's skills as THE expert thief, you two will be the best super duo EVER! Nothing can, or will, compete against you! Not even those ninja!" William laughs while I give him my what-the-HELL-are-you-talking-about look. He sees this and his smile falters.  
2 hours ago

"Wait! Surely you know who the ninja are!

I shift my wieght to my other hip and shake my head. Anika mimics my movement and shakes her head too.

"Really? They defeated pythor? Lord Garmadon?" I sigh and glare at him.

"They slayed the great devourer?" I shake my head again.

"They killed..." his sentence stops short when my dagger embers itself into his throne, a couple centimeters from his face. Oops.

"Look, she can keep playing this 'game' or you can tell me who these stupid ninja are!" I shout a him. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Shea and Kyle, Shea scared and Kyle impressed. William looks at the dagger and glares at me, his golden ones boring into my green ones.

"Well now, we don't want to resort to violence now do we." William says menicingly. He points his hand in my direction and... nothing happens. Go figure.

"Yeah, your powers don't work on me. I'm special like that. Now, TELL ME WHO THE NINJA ARE." I command. William has a look of shock on his face, but quickly recovers and puts on his cool air.

"Fine." William presses a button on his chair and four holograms pop up.

"The four ninjas. Each has an elemental power like us. Earth, lightning, ice and fire. All we know so far is that the earth ninjas name is Cole is the leader and the ice ninja named Zane is a robot. Zane is the white ninja of ice, Kai is the red ninja of fire, jay is the blue ninja of lightning and Cole is the black ninja of earth."

I study everyone closely. Each guy looked easy enough to fool. Cole looked strong and capable so he'll be the toughest one to crack. Jay looked easy and so did the robot Zane. Kai looked like he had a temper, his spiky hair and hard eyes, so he'll have to have some convincing like Cole.

Suddenly, Kyle jumps to his feet. He rushes over to William and whispers something in his ear. William smiles devilishly and Kyle has a look of pure amusement on his face. His cant be good.

"Shea, Ryder. You two will infiltrate the ninja headquarters and become 'friendly' with them. You will defeat them from the inside out. They will crashed and burn before you, and when that happens, we will achieve world domination!"

Shea looks shocked and I laugh. This is gonna be fun

"Sure. When do we start." I ask.

"Now." Shea and I walk out of the room, leaving he two guys to talk in quiet.

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Shea asks me.

"Every way we know how!" I answer. Shea smiles and we start walking, planning our way of how to take the ninja down.

Thats our new story! Hope you all love it as much as we do! Thanks bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone, this is NinjagoZ, aka Ice princess, the lady playing Shea, and me and Ryder (cXrASSASSIN13) are writing this thing... So, if you never heard of me, whatever, cuz you just did. A bit of T rated stuff in this one... Now, roll the film! (metaphorically)

Shea suspiciously watches her new companion, Ryder, who is currenty sitting in a freakin TREE! Her upbringing taught Shea not to trust anyone but William, being a thief of purity. Many of Shea's male victims had gotten a kiss only moments before she killed them. Now Will was forcing her to be trusting of this redheaded assassin? She'd sooner kiss a pit viper! The scarlet hair flows behind Ryder elegantly, her pale green eyes like crisp leaves in summer. The SILLY tan was unappealing to Shea, who had stayed eternally pale for her precious William. And the white Italian soccer warmups? What a joke! The green tee shirt was revolting Shea to the point of wanting to throw up the ice cream float she had shared with William an hour ago. The only redeeming quality was her ability to fight back against enemies. Not to mention how jealous Shea was of Ryders looks. WAIT! JEALOUS?!

Shea clears her throat and mumbles "Ryder? How are we going to trick the ninja?" Ryder ponders that thought, then snorts

"I say we blow down the doors, beat the snot out of those chumps, take their petty weapons of gold, beat them up again, then leave the place burned down with one of the ninja trapped inside. That good enough?" Shea smiles at the thought of kicking the ninja's butts the way Ryder wanted to, but then corrals herself into a no-nonsense attitude and replies harshly.

"No, Ryder. William said to rip them open from the inside. I actually think we could act as the damsels in distress, infatuate two of the ninja, maybe steal those golden pieces of plastic from 'em. Then we hit our lovebirds like a hammer, sending the two into such a depression they literally kill themselves, and finish off the stragglers in their shock and remorse... What do you think?" Ryder smiles and narrows her eyes. Shea was a heartbreaker! How did she not assume the thief didn't make a little bit of flirtatious action? To be so serious, she must have been hurt time and time again... What a girl like her needs is someone faithful... Someone unlike Kyle, or her bloodsucking boyfriend William. He was probably gonna kill the thief, after he already stole her heart. The thief shoulda been dead by now. Ryder announces her approval as the GPS says that Lakeville, a pathetic town near the ninja's base of operations, was nearby. What a choice of location when you could be anywhere else in all of Ninjago... "I love it. This will put the ninja in a hole of despair for them to wallow in, and then they all fall down. Dead as a door nail! Where did you learn your skills?"

Shea blushes and looks away. Her shy "I didn't do anything" act. The brunette thief whispers in an embarrassed tone "...I learned to be like that on my own. Before William found me dying on the streets. I was abandoned..." Shea realizes she was revealing more than she intended to share with anyone. Not counting William, because she never hid anything from him.

*****Ryder POV*******

I saw this as an oppurtunity to hit home. I knew Kyle and I would betray these silly morons later on, so cozy up with them and get secrets? Brilliant! My fingers wrap around the shoulder of this pale burglar as I murmur in her ear. "Go ahead. Tell me. I won't say a word to anyone." Shea refuses my offer by putting her deadly fan to my neck and saying "NEVER, EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Wow. Real touchy, Shea. Real impressive to your precious William. But hey, everyone has secrets. Some more deadly than others *cough* *cough* but everyone needs them.

*****Shea POV*******

I have the right to remain silent. But I don't like people touching me!

******No POV*********

Nobody had said a word to each other as they stop so Ryder can rest her tired legs. Shea had run 80 miles in a day with no breaks to do ANYTHING. Being a thief meant running was a necessity, so you might as well be good at it... Shea growls. "Hurry up, Ryder. I don't want to spend ALL of today planning this gig." Her time of month had come only yesterday, if you know what she means. Ryder rolls her grass green eyes as she puffs from exhaustion. She had never run so far in one day... 65 whole miles! She had exhausted at the 32nd mile, and Shea had forced her to keep going, knowing that she was wanted in every other country on the planet. They both were. Who knows if any foreigners were on the road? "Look here, snow white, I could easily kill you right now so don't test me. You may be a thief, but you won't know what hit you if you get on my bad side, GOT IT." Ryder says in a deadly voice. Shea had the respect to look scared, and backed down. Ryder glares at her before an idea pops into her head.\

"Shea, why don't we take the golden weapons and pawn them off as replicas? The ninja would never find those stupid golden scrap heaps again." Shea stared like Ryder had said the smartest thing in the world.

"OF COURSE! How did we not think of it sooner?! It's brilliance itself!" Cries Shea. Ryder's heart leaps at the excitement from the subtle and quiet snow brunette. Why was she suddenly so eager? Shea starts muttering ways to steal the golden scraps. "Kiss the seduced one into a dizzy state and take off with the weapons? Tempting... But not clever enough... Kill the Sensei, and steal the weapons in their shock? No, too obvious for a master in the art of theft... Steal them like I stole the crown off a queen's head? Yes, steal them blind without being noticed, fake capture by William, and give him the weaponry! Perfection!" A surprised Ryder finally recovers her ability to run, and the mystery duo continue the travels. Ryder says "What's the plan to get the ninja's attention?" Shea replies with a leer. "William is having my servants Red and Ian hold us 'captive', and assumes the ninja will rescue us." Ryder flares her nostrils when she receives the news.

"Oh, HELL NO! You are really degrading my appearance. I'm a cold-blooded assassin!" Shea holds up a bag of clothing.

"And THAT is why we are no longer assassins and thieves. We are ordinary village girls traveling around Ninjago." The clothes were actually similar, but different enough to keep the pair safe from notice. As a pair of men in black coats approach with guns, Shea nods in a quick "Let's do this" way.

Ryder and Shea are taken into a store with Red and Ian. The one known as Ian fires 2 fatal shots, and thus startles the ninja from their peace. Shea lets one noise out: "AAAAAAHHHHHH! HELP!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! IT IS I! YOUR FREAKIN AWESOME WRITER THAT WRITES THE MOST WACKED UP STORIES OF ALL TIME! Lol jk! On with this story! More notes at the bottom.

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT EVERYTHING.

"Really? Someone just HAS to get captured right as I'm about to DESTROY ALL of you in 'fist to face 2'?!" Kai whines as tthe team of ninjas approach their desired location.

"Thank God for them! We never would of heard the end of it!" Cole chuckles softly. "Anyway, our main priority is to save these two people. They are much more important than a video game."

"Yeah but... MY GAME!" Kai complains again.

"Shut up kai. WE ARE HERE!" Jay yells, and points excitedly at a spot off in the distance.

"Dude, I dont even see anything!" Cole exclaims.

"That is because they are underground. My sensors show four heartbeats, weapons, males as well as two females." Zane replies calmly.

"Really? Underground? But its like, a forest! Why not in a tree? I mean, look at all the treez! It would make a sweet treehouse!" Jay exclaims excitedly.

***Shea's p.o.v.***

I sighed and leaned against the wall. Where were those ninjas? They take so long! Ian and Red were standing in the doorway, weapons at their sides and arms crossed, while Ryder was propped up against the far side oof the wall, twirling a dagger with her fingertips.

"Again, why you bought me these clothes is beyond me. I mean, tight black tank top, tye dye skinny jeans and freaking FLIP FLOPS?! HOW AM I GONNA FIGHT ANYONE IN THESE?! I CAN BARELY MOVE MY LEGS!" Ryder shouted.

"Well..." the real reason was because I didn't want her to fight. I mean, I would, but she'd probably end up killing someone. And we needed to make a good impression. Also, I just wanted to torturegcause skinny jeans are fashionable?" I couldn't think of anything else!

"То је тако не одговор! АССАССИНС не носе фреакин мршав фармерке!" Ryder shouted at me. Ian, red and I exchanged bewildered expressions before I said, "Say what now?"

"Ugh, for a theif wanted in almost every country, you sure don't know a lot of other languages." She says, rolling her eyes. Geez, she is hard to get along with. She takes the dagger and... SLASHES APART THE SKINNY JEANS I GAVE HER! How rude!

"Much better!" Ryder exclaims as the takes the slashed parts off until all was left was short shorts. I was about to shout at her about how I stole those skinny jeans, when Red shouts back "THE NINJA ARE HERE, LADY SHEA!" Ryder smiles devilishly, and takes out a sword (where the hell did she get a sword?!).

"Oh, this is gonna be SO fun!"

**Authors note: (CxRASSASSIN13)**

**Just a few things to tell everyone.**

**-My other story EARTH NINJA DISASTER will have an update fairly soon, so be patient!**

**-Updates will be even more less frequent, due to me writing 4 stories at a time. Maybe 5, havent decided.**

**-school is starting for me after labor day, so that also contributes to updates.**

**-DAUGHTERS OF THE GODS will be postponed for a little bit, since im having a dispute with Crazy.**

**-last thing. I haven't been sleeping well (some sleep issues) so if there's anything wrong with my writing, or if something's out of place, it's just me dealing with sleep issues. LOL! Also, Im writing an AVENGERS fanfic called 'The New Girl' CHECK IT OUT! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey everyone. Sorry, but due to my other 4 stories i had to pick one that i have to discontinue. Sadly, i chose this one. But, if anyone wants to adopt this story, please PM me with your ideas and one chapter 'trailer'. If no one wants to continue, then so be it. Sorry, bye._**


End file.
